1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to devices for holding a volatile medium. More specifically, the invention is directed to a matchless device for heating a fragrance material or other volatile medium.
2. Description of Related Technology
Fragrance materials have become increasingly popular as an aesthetic complement to the home. They can be used both indoors and outdoors to freshen the surrounding air with an aesthetic scent or simply as decoration. However, heat needs to be applied in order to use the fragrance material. For example, fragrance materials release their fragrance more intensely when heat is applied. The heat vaporizes a volatile fragrance medium, usually a liquid, entrapped in a solid or on a solid material, thus releasing the fragrance vapor into the surrounding atmosphere and carrying with it the aesthetic scent.
Past devices and method for heating a fragrance material include using a flame. Matches and butane lighters must generally be used to at least start the flame. Often this can lead to burnt fingers or pose a safety threat when children attempt to heat the fragrance material. In addition, having to keep matches or a butane lighter lying near the fragrance material for convenience can be visually unappealing. A further problem is that matches can be depleted or a butane lighter can be depleted of fuel.
Alternatively, heat from a light bulb has been used to heat a fragrance material. Some devices for heating a fragrance material use electricity. In either case, an electrical source such as an outlet needs to be nearby. Otherwise a line, such as an extension cord, needs to be run from the electrical source to the fragrance device which is not aesthetically pleasing and can cause a walkway hazard. This is especially true outdoors, which may also require that a light bulb be placed outdoors in some of the examples provided above. Furthermore, it requires that an outlet be taken up in order to operate the device causing inconvenience when electrical outlets are limited. In the case of battery powered devices, the battery can be depleted and replacing them can be costly.
Some devices use solar power, but only to provide electricity. They do not provide heat directly to the fragrance material, but rather supply electricity to a fan which disperses a scent. However, such devices create background noise which is undesirable. Furthermore, solar or battery operated fans are not applicable to fragrance materials that need heat directly applied in order to adequately release the fragrance entrapped therein to the surrounding atmosphere.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for heating a fragrance material that does not require an external flame such as from a match or a butane lighter. Furthermore, it is desirable that the device not require an external energy source such as electricity or a flame when heating the fragrance material. This would allow the device to be used outdoors as well as indoors and would be inexpensive to operate.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a matchless, solar powered heating device having a base and a rotatable lens. The device utilizes solar energy to heat a volatile medium, which may be a liquid or embedded in another material. The device holds the medium or embedding material, and the rotatable lens is focused thereupon. The positioning of the rotatable lens thus enables the medium to be heated using solar energy, which vaporizes the volatile medium and releases it into the atmosphere in a gaseous form.